


For Private Viewing

by Clever_grrl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: GW2020, Gallavich Week, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich in Mexico, Porn, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: Mickey has a secret.  Sometimes he like to watch porn, certain porn.  And he hasn't shared this fact with his husband.  How will Ian feel about this when he finds out?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	For Private Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laaaate to the party! This is the story that my brain insisted I bang out (heehee) instead of actual work writing this afternoon.
> 
> My entry for Gallavich week prompt Secrets.

Mickey has a secret. He's ashamed he's kept it from Ian as long as he has, truthfully he might not have ever mentioned it he hadn’t been caught red handed so-to-speak.

He freezes and his mind flashes back to the first time.

It started while he was in Mexico, he had been lonely, the fucks he had always left him so unsatisfied. He really doesn't enjoy topping, but hadn’t felt comfortable or really even aroused by the idea of letting anyone in him. Not the way he did Ian.

So, yeah, he got laid, but he always wanted more. And that led him to surfing porn, like any other horny dude. And if he was always looking at red headed dudes fucking other guys, well, thats his business and no one else’s. He’s still not satisfied, they never have the right shade of hair, too many freckles, not enough freckles, too skinny, not skinny enough, he realizes he has a problem, so what?

Until he finds it. The porn Ian made. Truthfully he had nearly forgotten about it. Pushed it out of his mind along with all the other things that had happened during that time. Things too painful for him to dwell on.

On the screen his ex, the love of his fuckng life strips down on camera.

He looks good, if a little skinny. He was always too skinny during that time, too much energy, too much running and not enough eating or sleeping. Until there was too much sleeping. 

On screen Ian is looming over some twinky blonde kid, barely looks old enough to be on camera, hell, knowing how sketchy the shoot came about, he might not be.

But as soon as Ian leans in to kiss him, the guy practically swoons into the taller man and Mickey definitely knows that feeling all too well. The feeling of stretching up to crash their lips together, holding on to those strong shoulders, letting his arms circle around to pull their bodies tougher. On screen Ian has pushed the guy to his knees, has him sucking at Ians frankly obscene cock. Mickey has always loved how big Ian Ian is, takes pride in how hard he can get fucked by that monster. How well he can suck the redhead off. The kid on screen is having trouble even fitting part of him in. Let alone getting the hang of swallowing him down like Mickey can.

Mickey has his own hard cock out and is stroking himself in time to the guys motions. He knows Ians tells, knows seconds before he pulls back and motions the guy onto the bed. The blonde crawls up, swaying his bony ass at Ian like it's some kind of prize. But Ian does a good job of making it look like he can't wait to get in there, eager fingers slicking himself up. The kids hole is shiny with lube. He prepped before filming started, no need to slow down for that, it's not that kind of shoot.

“You gonna take me hard? Let me pound you into the mattress until I come in you raw?” Ian asks. The guy's nod is enthusiastic. Then the camera angle changes, zooms in close, just the smaller man's ass and Ians freckle dotted hand guiding his massive dick into the small pucker. 

Mickey has to scrabble for his own lube, nearly spilling the whole bottle on the ratty bed sheets in his haste to slick his own fingers. He presses three against his pucker just as Ian shoves forward. The guy on screens cry at the penetration sounding pained. Ian pauses and Mickey can just hear him ask lowly.

“You okay dude?” and the ansereing “Yeah, just um you’re fucking huge man. That hursts like a motherfucker.” 

“Need me to stop?” Ian asks.

  
“No, keep going, just um, let me scream if I need it?” the guy says and Mickey can see Ians hands flex on his hips, surprised this part has not been edited out.

Then Ian pulls back until just the head of his cock is in the other man. His hands grab the bony hips and in a fast move he thrusts forward and pulls back at the same time. His giant cock stabbing in the man's ass. Mickey shoves his own fingers in at that, remembering that ache, the feeling of nothing but Ian impaling him. As Ian bottoms out, the blonde can be heard wailing, crying out “Ow, fuck , ow, ow.” before Ian starts to thrust in earnest. The chanting doesn't let up, the man's dick has softened significantly. Until Ian angles his hips just right to hit his prostate and then the pained sounds change to deep groans of pleasure. Mickey crooks his own fingers to reach the same spot, letting himself sink into both pleasure and pain of his motions, just as the man on screen is doing.

From there on its a fast, hard fuck. Ian gets the other guy off pretty quick, following him to the mattress as he collapses. Ian fucks him flush on the bed for a dozen more strokes before pulling out and jerking himself off across his ass. The scene cuts there, and Mickey lays on this bed, frantically jerking himself off as he shoves his fingers into himself, memories of the countless times he and Ian were frantic and desperate. Their own fast hard fucks. He comes with a shout, mind firmly on the red head.

_____________________

Now, he's staring at his husband who’s standing in their bedroom doorway with a quizzical look on his face.

“What?” Mickey asks again.

“I asked you what kind of porn you're watching that you look so guilty about? Are there chicks?” Ian asks his husband with a laugh. He kicks the door shut behind him and starts shedding his clothes. “We’ve never been shy about porn dude, so what the fuck?” 

“I um…” Mickey oh- so elequently says. Ian laughs again and lunges for the laptop. Mickey squeaks (it's a manly squeak!) and tries to shove the laptop under the blanket. All he manages to do is uncover himself and toss the laptop closer to Ian. Ian is distracted from that by Mickey's hard cock, now uncovered and bobbing obscenely. 

“Well, whatever it is you’re certainly worked up over it.” he points out. “Let me see.”

He grabs the computer and turns it around to see. The screen is paused on a generic logo and Mickey tries to dissuade Ian from watching it again.

“It's nothing, you wouldn’t like it. Let just fuck and forget about it okay?”

He knee walks closer to Ian and lets his hands wander up his back, trying to district the other man.

And it almost works, until Ian glances at the computer again, then he stares. “Wait, that logo looks really familiar.” and he hits the replay icon. As the video starts again,Mickey panics, and slaps the laptop closed, just missing smashing Ians fingers.

“Wait, first let me explain!” he demands. 

“That's what I just asked you to do, asshole. Now what the fuck? You're starting to freak me out!” 

“Look, just. Don't freak out.” Mickey pleads. “I found it when I was in Mexico and sometimes, I'm just in the mood. I don't always even get off to it. Just like, get worked up and wait for you.” 

“The FUCK!?” Ian yells, then lowers his voice realizing how late it is and how much they don’t want to be interrupted right now. “Explain. NOW Mick.” 

“It’s you. The video, it's yours.” he tugs the sheets over his still hard cock. What? Years of conditioning has taught his cock that a fight with Ian usualy ends in a good hard fuck. 

“Mine? Like, what you filmed me?” Ian asks, glancing at the computer confused

“No, you idiot. It's the porno you shot all those years ago.” 

Ian stares at him for a minute and then comprehension slides across his face. 

“That was...real?” he asks bewildered “I was so sure that I imagined that. I looked it up once even, couldn't find anything under my name, or the name Curtis even. Figured I just made it all up during my manic episode.”

“Jesus fuck, now I really feel like a creep.” Mickey mutters.

“Why?” Ian asks.

“I feel weird anyway, like I'm part of taking advantage of you in that state, just by watching it. But now? Knowing if you don't even remember it? Fuuuuck.” 

“No, I mean why would you watch it? More than once from the sounds of it.” 

“Oh. Short answer? You’re hot as fuck. Long anwer? I don't know. There's something nostalgic about it. Like I said, I found it in mexico. Made an account on the fucking cloud and everything so I could keep it. And sometimes, I just like to remember that ...fuck this is going to sound so stupid.” Mickey mumbles.

“I’m your husband nothing you say is too stupid for me.” Ian assures him.

“Fine. Sometimes I like to watch it to remind myself that no matter what happens we've been through so much, and that you've had other guys and other opportunities and you're still...well, you're still mine. That I’m the only one to get that part of you now.” 

“That’s not stupid Mick, that so incredibly sweet.” Ian says, leaning in for a deep kiss “Unless you're just talking about my dick.” 

“Ha ha, asshole. You know what I mean.” Mickey grumbles. “Now, come fuck me unconscious firecrotch.”

“I will if you promise that nickname can be one of the things to stay in the past.” Ian insists as he launches himself as his husband. “And later, we watch that together. You can tell me what you find hottest about it.” 

“More like critique your technique.” Mickey laughs, rolling over and shoving his ass at Ian. “Now, get on me bitch.” 


End file.
